


Elementary, My Dear Moffitt

by 2lieutenant



Category: The Rat Patrol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2lieutenant/pseuds/2lieutenant
Summary: "It was elementary, my dear Moffitt," Tully said, "Pure superior intelligence."





	Elementary, My Dear Moffitt

Disclaimer: I do not own Rat Patrol or profit from writing.

Author's Note: I really had to squeeze this one out. Definitely not my best work, but probably won't be my worst either.

Tully and Hitch waited with the jeeps, while Troy and Moffitt scouted out the German lines.  
"What are you reading?" Hitch asked Tully.  
Tully looked up from his book. He turned the cover so it was facing Hitch. "The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes," he replied, "Christina finished it, so she gave it to me."  
"How is it?"  
"It's pretty good. I'm impressed with his deduction skills."  
Troy and Moffitt came back. "Okay, let's shake it," Troy said.  
Tully put the book away and got into the driver's seat. They drove back to the base.  
Later that day, Tully sat on his cot with his book. He looked up when he heard a knock on his door.  
"Come in," he called.  
Troy opened the door and stepped into the room. "Do you know where Hitch is?"  
"No, but the aftershave is in the drawer. Don't use too much, your date won't like it."  
Troy stared at Tully, "How did you know..."  
"Simple, there is a slight cut by your left cheek. Due to the slant at which it angles, it happened while you were shaving. It is a new cut because the blood has not turned brown yet. Why were you shaving right now? You usually only shave in the morning. You obviously have a date. As to why you are here, there is a faint smell of Hitch's aftershave on your hand. I can only smell it on your right hand. You usually overdose, so you clearly ran out of the bottle Hitch gave you before you could put too much on. Any more questions?"  
Troy shook his head in wonder. "Wow, did you get all that from the book you're reading?"  
"Certainly, the book explains his methods. I just applied them to you. How do you think I did?"  
"Tully, that was amazing. It was like you could read my mind."  
Tully grinned, "It was just a simple observation. But really, go easy on the aftershave. Women can smell better than us, and therefore don't like to be overpowered with the smell of too much aftershave."  
After dinner, Hitch went to their room and stretched out on his cot. He lay there, staring up at the ceiling. Tully startled him out of his thoughts by speaking.  
"So, you don't plan on asking that nurse out?"  
Hitch sprang to his feet and stared at Tully. "How did you know?"  
"Simple, your next leave is in two days. You always ask your dates out two days before you take them out. Her shift ends right now, and you aren't getting ready to ask her. You always polish your glasses right before you leave, but you haven't done so. It is just a matter of simple observation. Child's play, really."  
Hitch looked amazed. "That book taught you all that?"  
"Yes, his methods are quite simple. You just need to know how to apply them."  
"Well, I'll make sure to go to you the next time I need to read someone's mind."  
"Like I told the Sarge, I don't read minds. I just use methods and apply them."  
The next morning at breakfast, Tully asked Christina, "Does your wrist hurt?"  
"Yes it does. How did you know?"  
"Simple, there is ink on the underside of your arm from when your hand would rub against the paper. Also, you keep on shaking and rubbing it. This tells me you have been writing for an extensive period of time, causing your wrist to cramp."  
"You got all that from the book I gave you?"  
"Yes. It is quite interesting."  
"I guess I should have studied his methods. Your skills of observation are quite impressive."  
Tully grinned. "It's quite elementary."  
The next week was Tully's birthday. They all gave him gifts, but the one that touched him the most was the tea from Moffitt. The tea wasn't the stuff that came in Moffitt's rations. It was good quality black tea. Tully knew how much of a sacrifice this was for him to give up some of his tea from his personal stash. He didn't want to deprive Moffitt of his only real indulgence. Seeing Tully's delighted but troubled expression, Moffitt guessed what he was thinking.  
"Don't worry, that didn't come from my own stash."  
"Where did you get it then?"  
Moffitt shrugged, "Oh, I just got it."  
Tully looked skeptical. "You sure this didn't come from your own store?"  
"Yes, I'm sure."  
"You didn't steal it, did you?" Tully teased.  
"No, I got it through a perfectly legitimate way."  
Seeing Moffitt did not plan on giving any more information, Tully just thanked him again for the tea. Nothing more was said as to how Moffitt acquired the tea.  
Some time later, Tully brought the subject up again. He had just received a letter that confirmed his earlier suspicions on where Moffitt had gotten the tea. He walked to Moffitt's room, the letter in his hand.  
"Hey, Sarge. You got that tea from your mother didn't you?"  
Moffitt turned around, "Yes, yes I did. How did you figure it out? Make some brilliant observation?"  
"It was elementary, my dear Moffitt, " Tully said, "Pure superior intelligence."  
Moffitt raised his eyebrows. "Oh? And what might that have been?"  
"It was quite simple. Due to your reluctance to tell me where you had found the tea, I had to make several observations to figure it out. First, you no longer have any more of your good tea left. That told me that you were trying to make sure I didn't feel guilty for taking the tea. You were right, you didn't take it from your personal stash, because it was all gone. Second, I saw your mother had sent along a small package with her last letter. The package was too small to be a book, and she only sends you books if she sends you a package at all. Third, even if it had happened to be a book, you give me all books after you're done with them. You always finish your books about three days after you receive them. This one never got to me. That told me it wasn't a book. After I received the tea, I put two and two together. This letter I received only served to reaffirm what I had already suspected."  
"And who was the letter from?"  
"I thought you would have deduced it by now. Do try to keep up, Moffitt. I wrote to your mother and thanked her for the gift."  
"But that was my gift," Moffitt protested.  
"That is what she told me. You gave her the money to buy the tea and she sent it to you."  
Moffitt nodded.  
"Did you get any for yourself?"  
"No, my mother couldn't buy any more because of the rationing."  
Tully grinned. "Would you like some? I can brew up a pot."  
Moffitt grimaced. "I think I had better do that. But thanks for the offer."  
The two went to his room and had a cup of tea (or two). Soon they were joined by Christina, who had followed the smell to the room. A little while later, Hitch and Troy found them drinking tea and talking.  
Moffitt looked up at them. "Care to join us? There is plenty more tea in the kettle."  
Troy made a face. "I'll skip the tea, thanks. But we'll join the party."  
Moffitt looked at Hitch, "Would you like a cup?"  
"Drink that watered down mixture of leaves? No thanks."  
Christina shook her head. "Your loss. The coffee is in the drawer if you would like some."  
Hitch and Troy made some coffee and sat down among the others.  
"So, Tully, did you find out where your tea came from?" Troy asked.  
"Of course, it was simplicity in itself. After making several easy observations of the state of Moffitt's tea stash, I simply asked Moffitt's mother." Tully grinned, "It was quite elementary."


End file.
